Our Valentine’s Day :
by TwistedXmo
Summary: We was broken. We was Wasted. We... Fell in love : ONE SHOT! REVIEW! PLEASE LOVE IS IN THE AIR!


**(A/N: Haha So I guess it's the day where everyone falls in love, it isn't one of my favorite holidays but I tend on writing this, explain the deathrock couple, how they would spend their holiday.) Sorry I was going to post this up in the Afternoon but me and Andrew went on a date. :) I love him so much! Anyways ONE SHOT!!!!!! Long reviews make me happy!**

* * *

**_DeathRock Valentine's Day. (:_**

* * *

I sat down….alone. Looking at the blank T.V. Something was on, but didn't tend on knowing what was happing into the T.V. Trent left me, well, he had to dump me first, be to become a famous guitar player for his new band, before dumping me, how charming right? Not.

His band name was "Soft Green Touched" Frankly, I hated the band, and they were the biggest reason why Trent dumped me.

"You don't want her, there are going to be different girls when touring, Trent don't be tied down, dump her and move on with your life." Those judgments ran into my head thinking of Trent's so called _friends_ in his band told him that. (Friends my ass) I sighed, noting the movie ended already and the credits stormed by, seeing I was back into the main menu of watching the movie that was our movie.

_The Notebook_. I felt like I couldn't cry anymore, I remember last Valentine's Day, we stayed home watching this movie and he told me. "I want to grow old with you too Gwen." That melted my heart in the past, now it just makes my heart rip every split second.

I suddenly heard the phone ring and it made me jump, hoping it would be Trent, wanting to take me back I rushed to the home phone picking it up.

"Hello?!" I shuddered.

"Um…hey?"

"Duncan?" I asked confused.

"The one and only." He said, so… seriously. That's not like him.

Me and Duncan keep in touch everyone in a while, once every two weeks or so, He was busy having a life of Courtney Bullocks, Still together, I found it weird.

"Oh…" I said quietly.

"You sound...Disappointed." He said flatly.

"I just thought someone else was going to call." I sighed, falling back into the soft sofa staring at the white ceiling.

"Elvis?" Duncan asked. Bing Bing, and we have a winner.

"Yeah," I nodded my head. Duncan never called Trent by his real name, mainly because it still hurts to hear his name, so for fun Duncan's calls him Elvis; Duncan thinks it's a win-win situation for us.

"Eh who cares, I'm pretty sure that fagot has aids by now, knowing he is screwing every girl in the world."

"Besides me," I whispered.

"Well, that's good then." Duncan shrugged.

I didn't say anything, after that staring at the picture on my coffee table of me and Trent still, it's only been three weeks and I still felt the pain of that cold night, when Trent dumped me.

"So, why are you calling me on Valentine's Day anyways, shouldn't you be spending it with your Cruella de Vil?" I asked

"Ah...Nope," He said blunt.

That got my attention suddenly on this phone call. "Why?"

"We...Broke…up." He said breaking the words far apart.

"What?" I looked back into the phone being very confused. "You, serious?"

"Yeah." Was all he said? How ironic.

My mind was baffled. "I don't get it, you were crazy for her."

"I was crazy for one thing-"

"Meaning what was inside her pants?" I corrected him and he grunted.

I whispered "Sorry."

"Anyways," Duncan sighed and spoke once again.

"Once I got it, she wasn't all that interesting anymore."

"She dumped you, didn't she?" I said.

"No, I dumped her, not the other way around."

I started playing with my phone cord; it's so hard for Duncan to be on the bad end of the stick of shit, that one of the things I can't stand about this guy. "Uh huh, so she dumped you."

"Didn't you hear what I said? She cheated on me with someone in her work and I dumped her." He sounded pissed, mostly mad because he said too much, letting his pride down just on the phone with me, we never talk about stuff like that, it was hard for him to tell me anything, again another thing I can't stand about this guy

"Sorry, it's her lost." I sincerely said.

"Sure." He said not sounding happy.

"How about you come over my house?" I offered.

"On Valentine's Day?" He asked worried.

"Whatever, I pretty hate this holiday, so that means it not real in my book, We can watch horror movies, eat junk food, smoke countless packs of cigarettes, and drink cases and cases of beer, fuck love… right?"

"Hell yeah, Fuck it hardcore." Duncan sounded almost back to normal.

I held back a grin, I wasn't suppose to have a grin on my face about this, I mean, I thought this day was going to be about me myself and I. Crying about Trent nonstop, I guess one guy can change that for me, even if it's a hardcore ex convict cocky ass Punk, That happens to be my friend, is a weird way.

"Come over later, bring the beer, Kay?" I asked.

"See you at seven, bye Sweetheart."

"Bye." I hung up the phone looking around, I mainly did this because I knew Duncan was feeling heartbroken, even though he will never ever say it, he was in love with Courtney, no lie about that. That's why he put up with her Princess, high maintenance attitude.

* * *

***Duncan's Point Of View- Seven Thirty came around.***

* * *

I get out my car, not even listing to any music; I can't hear the sound of music, why must the songs have to do with love, and the pain of guys to kill the ones they hurt. I wanted to hurt that guy that was with my Princess, wanted him dead, but what good would that do, my whole life turned into Courtney and I had to break up with her, oh I want her back so much. I can't believe this girl got me this down.

I looked at Gwen's house. It was simple, not the richest biggest house, it was only her living there, she and Trent used to live here, but now, just her.

I approach the front door, light gray, holding on to a cold 24 case of beer in my fist, began knocking slightly, and hearing her big dog braking like crazy once I did that.

"Shut up Eternity!" Gwen cried, she opened up the door looking at me.

"Duncan, Hey." She pulled a fake smile on opening the door. "Come in."

I haven't seen Gwen for about a good two months, she has changed, she finally got all the out of the Goth stage and was dressing casual, still, her clothes were always either Gray, Black and blue, midnight blue to be precise. Her hair grew out to her mid back, she looks better with longer hair and doesn't wear that cheap lip stick that was teal in her lips, and it was a soft peach color, very, different.

I nodded my head entering her nice clean, crisp home.

"Rearrange?" I asked seeing the house being so dissimilar... so her.

Before, I mean, the last time I see this house was when Trent and Gwen was having a new years eve party, frankly I didn't want to go but Courtney made me.

The house have a mixture of painting that Gwen made and to having Trent's style being, Tons of musical instruments, stakes of C.D's, light green bean bags threw out the house, mini refrigerator , but a downfall on the last thought remembering Trent had no taste in good music.

I reenter this house again seeing some of the walls being black that once held picture of her and Trent and their families. Courtney was jealous of the fact they had tons of Pictures, I didn't care though.

The walls were a mix between black and white. Tons of new drawling hung up in frames in Gwen's house. I seen boxes and boxes of Trent's collation of C.D's.

"I'm guessing you're not going to give those back?" I tease looking at the box, Gwen frowned.

"No… I well, than, maybe he'll...-" I soon cut her off.

"Don't even say it." I growled.

"Fine." She walked away into the kitchen while I followed her steps.

"You can just put it in the cooler." Gwen pointed her figure down to the ice blue cooler filled with ice already.

I nodded my head dumping all the beer I soon wanted to drink. Gwen glances up at me and pulled a smile.

"You're going to shit yourself."

"Um… and why is that?" I asked.

"Come here." She placed her hand out; it had to be the left hand, noticing her engagement ring wasn't on her hand anymore, He didn't know if that was a excellent thing or a terrible thing, so I kept that comment to myself. My eyes started at the hand going into her dark emerald eyes.

"Ok." I smiled faintly at her, something about Gwen; she can always make me smile. I felt her tiny, pale hand tug my hand following into her living room.

As my eyes slowly adjusted to the dim lights in the room I realized there was a small fire burning on one side of the wall, surrounded by a huge, brown couch. I notice large vase with three beautiful red roses sticking out, in front of the sofas, I found a rather big flat screen T.V. I then realized a huge, leather chair. I looked over my shoulder and spotted several photo frames all over the wall, mostly was pictures of her and Trent, and one of me. As Gwen was tugging me, I stopped to see the picture of me and Gwen.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Is that...Me?" I almost tried to hold my laugh.

"Oh...yeah!" She was finally laughing, pulling the frame down making me look at it close.

"Remember that day in camp?" She teased.

"Sadly...yes." I sighed remember that day, seeing me wearing mounts of makeup on my face with Gwen hair turned into a Mohawk.

* * *

***Flashback!***

* * *

"So, why a Goth?" I asked.

"Why a badass?" She shot back.

"Touché," they smirked.

"Being a badass takes a lot of work Gwenie." I teased.

"Being a loner Goth isn't a walk in the park either."

"Oh please, what do you have to do, not talk to anyone-?"

Gwen started laughing a bit. "What?" I asked annoyed.

"You so can't do that."

"Can too!"

"You have to make a smart ass comment every minute."

"That's….true." I said laughing a bit.

"Well let me do your makeup, a bit Goth."

"Oh no,"

"Oh yes!" Gwen laughed.

"Fine, But I'm going to make you look a little rebellious."

"I doubt that." She commented.

"Let's see than Sweetheart."

"You're on." She smiled back at me.

* * *

***End of Flash back!***

* * *

I see the picture clearly. Seeing my face pale white with tons of white power Gwen threw on my face, eyeliner burning inside my eye that day and seeing my lips a dark teal. As Gwen had a Mohawk in her hair and I also pierced her lip that day, she actually kept that piercing in for about a good 3 months, but soon took it out when her and Trent started gaining problems, I thought she look kind of sexy with that, I mean, no I didn't mean that!

"I miss the old days." Gwen said.

"Same." I hung the picture back up and looked at her staring at the picture of her and Trent.

"So… What was your going to show me Sweetheart?" I asked.

She shook her head looking back at me, smiling. "Oh yeah." She tugged my at arms once again and we followed a large closest it was midnight black.

"Prepare to be amazed." And with that she opened up the closest and a bright light hit my eyes and bang, I saw it, I saw all of it. Seeing maybe about one thousands of the all time scariest, goriest, sickest, and twisted all time movies ever.

"O…my…hell." I said, seeing all the movies, it's like I died and went to hell.

"Like?" she asked.

"Wow." I looked back at her and kneed down to the ground "Will you marry me?!" I asked

She couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry, I don't like Mohawks."

"I'll shave it off for you." I said couldn't help but smirk as Gwen smirked back and looked up in the air.

"Oh really?" She teased. She pulled me up. "Get up; you look like a damn fool."

"I'll be your damn fool." I said. It sounded almost like a…. flirt tone. I stopped as I see Gwen face getting scarlet looking the other way.

"Um, want to watch a movie?" She asked looking away from me.

"Sure." I said getting nervous; I slowly sat down on the dark leather chair I was eyeing before.

* * *

***Gwen's Point of View***

* * *

We sat there; watching the move, the only light that was in the living room was the fireplace on the west side of the room and the T.V screen. Duncan sat on the other chair by himself as I was on the leather sofa. I love the smell of leather I took a deep breath of it and exhaled.

"Oh wicked!" I shouted as the killer cut the cheerleaders head off, it was so clean, the knife was sharp and didn't even get that much blood on it.

"Finally he killed Tiffany, that bitch was screaming too much." Duncan said annoyed.

"I know, got to the point where I wanted to rip her head off."

"I so agree."

After we started talking, we hardly ever stopped. Threw out it, we would cheer of the goriness of the movie and yell out preps if we seen the A class of students get killed.

It finally ended.

"So who was the killer?" Duncan asked me.

I was trying to hold back my laugh, but couldn't. "Who cares? It was so funny how Kelly died! I'm rewinding."

Duncan started laughing more as he seen Kelly dies by her own stupidity texting while walking in the middle of the street and a bus hitting her, how stupid can you be.

"Dump bitch shouldn't be texting while in the street!" Duncan was still giggling at the fact how funny I thought it was.

"I can see Lindsay doing that!"

"Same! And Beth following her Best friend forever!"

We soon started laughing hardcore, like way hard, I haven't had a good laugh since that one night I was by myself looking around seeing Trent's stuff all gone and I laughed, it wasn't a happy laugh more of "The girl is crazy kind of laugh" but now I can laugh, I can breath, live without Trent.

Duncan got off the chair and sliding next to me on the sofa.

"I think it's time to drink." He offered.

"Maybe your right Duncan." I eyed him, smiling at him.

He was staring at me and looked the other way. I frowned, Duncan is heartbroken, and so am I, why do we have to feel like this just why.

* * *

**/*Six beers Later*\**

***Duncan's Point Of View***

* * *

We. Was. Wasted. Those three W's that had me at the point was feeling buzzed. Before I realize Gwen was on my lap telling me all the stuff what was going on with Elvis.

"Duncan, I love him so much, I would push myself in front of a train for him, why doesn't he love me the way I love him." Gwen was breaking down, feeling lost.

"Gwen, Babe, Don't be upset, it's his lost. You know what I realize?"

"Humph?" Gwen asked.

"We got dumped." Then I started laughing. "I, Duncan, have never been dumped, until now."

As I was laughing I felt Gwen brushing her hand on my face, looking at me dead in the eyes.

"You told me you dumped her." She whispered.

"I lied." I shrugged as Gwen hurried and held me tight.

"I lied too."

"About?" I asked.

"That night in total drama action."

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Remember after you fall on top of me, you asked me if I had any feelings about you..."

"And you said you didn't, I was like your brother." I said remembering that night, I felt crushed, I had a crush on Gwen on Total Drama action, but she shut me down so I ended up with Princess.

"Yeah, I lied." She said smiling at me thinly.

"Gwen?" I asked

"I know, this isn't me, but I haven't been the same without Trent."

I stared at Gwen as she was staring at me also, I don't know who lend in closer but then I felt the lips on mine. I felt bad for this girl, hell I felt bad for me also. I love Courtney, I will never tell anyone, but I love her. Gwen pulled back looking at me and didn't smile.

"I-I-I" She stuttered.

I soon cut her off kissing her once again as Gwen tugged on to my shirt tighter.

"Fuck love Gwen?" I asked.

"Fuck it." She smiled kissing me again.

The rest of the night, are feelings with Trent and Courtney disappeared. I always had this girl with me, She was my best friend, I never notice till I realize how crushed both of us where at this breaking point. I could, I could fall in love with Gwen, I know she wasn't never going to hurt me, treat me better than anyone will ever in my book, just have to take a change in life, if it doesn't end up, oh will, at least you can I tried.

* * *

***TwistedXmo Points of view;**

* * *

Who said being drunk can't find love at the time.

*Duncan was heartbroken about Courtney

^Gwen was heartbroken about Trent.

Drunk at the moment. Friends falling into something deeper.

^Duncan became my Best friend…

*Gwen became my Best friend….

With a small chance of Love.

And they are taken it.

*I fall in love with Gwen.

^I fell in love with Duncan

*She fell in love with me.

^He fell in love with me.

We weren't supposed to fall in love, it was against the code.

A lot of people don't realize that depression is an illness, loosing is first love. So as we were in tears we stared at one another and found our new love.

*I love you Gwendolyn Crystal Knight

^I love you Duncan Ethan Millar

* * *

**The End, Happy Valentine's Day. (: REVIEW!!! ITS ONLY A ONE SHOT**


End file.
